Wanna be mine?
by UzuNa-chan
Summary: Sasuke is together with Sakura - Naru do not like! What do she do? One-shot song fic. SasuFemNaru , SasuSaku


**Wanna be mine?**

Naru was walking to school together with her best friend, Kiba. It was the first week after the summer vacation, and when they had come to school, they had gotten the news that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura was dating.

And Naru couldn't understand why?! Sakura was a bitch! An real idiot! Just a fangirl to Sasuke!

And she knew that Sasuke was in love with her, Uzumaki Naru, and none else. She had seen the looks he gave her.

And hell yeah, she would never say no to Sasuke. She loved him, really much. She had gone in the same class as him since preschool, until last year, when they started high school, and ended up in different classes.

"Gaah! I can't understand what he sees in her!! He doesn't even love her, why is he together with her?!" she asked Kiba, frustrated.

Kiba just shook his head. "I don't know, Naru. As him" He was getting really tired with the blonde girl bitching around about how Sasuke could be together with Sakura and not her and so on.

Okay, he admitted he had to say that Sasuke was an idiot, really. Naru was sooo obvious that she loved him for him and that she had done that for years. Sakura just loved him because he was hot, and rich.

But, a week of a whining Naru, was really starting to get on his nerves.

At lunchtime, later that day, Kiba and Naru was sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunches, when Sasuke and Sakura came in, holding hands.

Kiba watched Naru, as the girl watched Sasuke and Sakura. She frowned and huffed, irritated.

And when Sakura tried to steal a kiss from Sasuke, she decided that it was enough.

She was out of her chair quickly and walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were.

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend."_

She grabbed Sakura by the arm and switched place with the girl, so that she now was standing before Sasuke. She had a smile on her face, and could see a small smirk on Sasukes lips.

_"You're so fine,  
I want you mine.  
You're so delicious,  
I think about ya all the time,  
You're so addictive.  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?"_

She let one of her finger wander over Sasukes chest, and Sasuke responded by giving her an interested smile.

_"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious,  
And hell yeah,  
I'm your mother fucking princess"_

She pointed a finger at herself, and then at Sasuke.

_"I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right"_

She felt someone grab her t-shirt from behind, and was then being pulled away from Sasuke by Sakura. An Angry Sakura.

Before she could do anything, Sakura had dragged Sasuke with her, away from Naru.

But Naru was not about to give up, and seconds later, she came out from nowhere, in front of Sasuke and Sakura. She pointed a finger at Sakura.

_"She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better."_

She walked over to Sasuke and placed her arms around his neck. Sasukes own hands found their way to her hips.

_"I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about."_

People stared to crowd around them, and she pushed Sasuke away from her, just a little.

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend."_

She once again pointed a finger at Sakura

_"No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend."_

Sasuke was dragged away by Sakura, but she followed them. Noway that she was going to give up Sasuke to Sakura!

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend."_

She jumped on Sasukes back, making Sasuke lose his balance for a second. She jumped off, and was now in front of Sasuke instead.

_"I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me.  
And even when you look away I know you think of me.  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again"_

She gave him a heart melting smile, and grabbed his shirt. She got onto her toes, making their lips almost touch.

_"So come over here, tell me what I want to hear.  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear,  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

_She's like so whatever,  
And you could do so much better.  
I think we should get together now,  
And that's what everyone's talking about."_

She was once again pulled away from Sasuke by Sakura, but she was not going to let her run away with Sasuke. And it seemed like Sasuke was thinking the same.

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend._

She grabbed Sasukes arm, and pulled him away from Sakura.

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend."_

Her eyes looked with Sasukes, and she smirked at him.

_"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,  
Cause I can,  
Cause I can do it better.  
There's no other,  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid,  
What the hell were you thinking?"_

She poked him in the head, and pulled away from her, running out on the schoolyard. The crowd that had built up, and Sasuke, was right behind her. But not Sakura, she was standing in front of a window, hate in her eyes, as she looked at Naru.

Naru jumped up on a bench, and stared to do a little dance.

_"Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I don't like your girlfriend.  
No way, no way.  
I think you need a new one.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I know that you like me,  
No way, no way.  
You know it's not a secret.  
Hey, hey.  
You, you.  
I want to be your girlfriend."_

Sasuke walked over to the bench, and held out his hand for her. She let him help her down.

Sasuke smiled at her. "So wanna go on a date?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Sure!" and their lips meet for the first time. in a loving Kiss.

**A/N: Okay, I was just reaaaaaally bored, and was listening to this song. And I just felt like doing a one-shot with it. : ) Hope you like!**


End file.
